The present application relates generally to a container or case for holding an article such as cosmetics. More particularly, the present application relates to a release system capable of releasably securing such a container or case in a closed position. The present application further relates to methods of manufacturing and/or assembling a release system for use with a container.
It is generally known to provide a container or case for holding makeup or cosmetics, such as, powders, eye shadow, eyeliner, lipstick, or other beauty aids. Typically, the container includes a bottom portion for retaining the cosmetic substance and a top portion for retaining the mirror. It is common for the top portion to be pivotally coupled to the bottom portion by a hinge member. Either the top portion or the bottom portion may be pivoted about the hinge to obtain a closed position, thereby providing a convenient storage device. Generally, the top portion and the bottom portion are fastened together in a closed position by a latch that is released by the actuation of a release system.
A generally known release system is the push-button. A user actuates the push-button by applying a force to the push-button which causes the push-button to move in a linear direction. The linear movement of the push-button disengages the latch used to releasably secure the container in the closed position. Push-button release systems are typically positioned along a front edge of the container and are used to latch the top portion of the cosmetic compact to the bottom portion.
It is generally known to provide a push-button release system that uses separate components to provide a push-button release system for a container. A problem with such known release systems is that there is generally an increased cost with such a configuration since the push-button is a separate component requiring it to be made or purchased separate from the rest of the container components. In addition, trying to assemble a push-button that is a separate component is difficult to automate.
Other known containers having push-button like release systems include configurations wherein the release systems are integrally formed with a deck portion of the container. Such configurations often require an undesirable visible gap in an exposed portion of the container system to enable the push-button operate and/or may be difficult to automate because the release system cannot be installed into a container with a single motion.
Thus there is a need for an improved container system having a push-button release system that is inexpensive, simple to assemble, and able to reduce undesirable gaps in the exposed inner surface of the container system. To provide such a container system, it would be advantageous to provide a container component having an integrally formed release system, wherein the release system is formed in one position and then moved to a second position when applied to the container.
It would be desirable to provide a container system having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.